


Once bitten

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny is a sarcastic little shit, Family Fluff, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Knotting, Long Shot, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scenting, Top Steve McGarrett, Werewolf Mates, long fic, secret military testing, sort of a case fic, the military is trying to create super soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve is a lying liar who lies and Danny is an thieving thief but somehow it all works out in the end. Or Steve gets bitten by a werewolf and Danny is a brilliant detective. This story contains a healthy dose of sarcasm, an attempt at humour, slight angst, maybe some gore and def lots of smut with a very happy ending.





	Once bitten

Steve watches as Danny calls HPD for backup assistance and shakes his head but waits patiently for him to finish the call. For months now criminals have been turning up dead, every single one died of heart failure. Only after the third body Noelani discovered that they all died after undergoing a very specific sort torture. Silver, electricity and weirdly all of them drank a cocktail laced with aconite. They got an anonymous tip this morning, it’s their first real lead. They arrived at the abandoned building, close enough to be handy but far enough from the road to not draw attention. The perfect place to conduct human experiments. The doors were all chained up but not a single window was broken. That above all raises some serious flags in Steve’s book.

He places his hand on Danny’s shoulder, pushing him towards the back of the building. He tells Tani and Junior to go through the front while Lou holds position and waits for HPD. Steve picks the heavy lock and they slip inside. It’s oddly quiet, too quiet. They reach the end of the hall and stop, Danny tries the door which is locked. As they stand there, listening for any kind of noise he feels Danny shift uneasily besides him. He sets about picking the lock while Danny is nervously chattering in his ear about how it might be better to wait. The lock clicks and Danny falls silent. When he pushes the door open a cacophony of noise blasts into the hallway. Howling, growling and a low frequency hum fills the air. They step into the room beyond the door, despite the noise, there doesn’t seem to be anybody present. The next door is closed as well but not locked. He spots a symbol on the plate next to the door and suddenly his blood turns to ice. He knows that symbol. He’s seen it countless times, when he was recuperating in Balboa. Dread settles in his stomach, everyone heard the rumours about ‘super soldiers’ but he never actually, really believed them. Up ahead is what looks like a cafeteria and he’s determined to keep Danny out of whatever fresh hell they cooked up in here. He signals for Danny to keep moving forward while he turns to the door on his left. The moment his fingers close around the handle everything goes quiet, the electrical hum is more prominent now and his partner stops dead in his tracks. He turns to Steve with wide eyes, Steve holds up his finger to his mouth and gestures for him to keep moving. Danny narrows his eyes at him but continues anyway. Taking a deep breath before he steps into a corridor lined with doors. He opens them one by one, finding mostly empty cages, some have wolves in them but no humans. He hears a clattering at the end of the hall, the wolf that he’s looking at goes on alert. Another loud noise and the wolf howls, triggering the other wolves.

He moves away from the cage and back into the hall. Finally he arrives at the last door, a low growling can be heard through the door. His gut instinct tells him to turn and run but his training takes over, taking a deep breath he pushes the handle down. There’s a man in a lab coat, standing next to a large cage, pointing a gun at him.

“Drop it! Right now.” Steve barks at him.

The man trembles and drops the gun, Steve starts to lower his own gun but then the man yanks the cage open. The huge black form inside springs forward, immediately turning on the lab coat. Steve flinches when he hears the wet crunch of bone breaking and the sound of flesh tearing. He steps back, his shoe squeaks on the linoleum floor and the massive black beast turns to him. Panic seizes him and he takes aim just before the huge animal clamps his jaws around his arm. His skin breaks, blood sprays everywhere while he beats the but of his gun on the muzzle of the animal. It growls and suddenly releases him, shaking its giant head. Not wasting any time Steve shoots, there’s a high, painful whine as it drops to the floor. He shudders as he watches the teeth marks on his arm lazily oozing blood.

“Steve!”

Thundering footsteps in the distance.

“STEVEN! Answer me dammit!”

There’s a hint of desperation in Danny’s voice and he knows he should answer. But he’s still reeling in shock, having just fired a shot at what appears to be a large black wolf. Only the wolf is rapidly shrinking, losing its fur and taking on distinctive human features. Seconds later the space occupied by the wolf is empty and in its place is a naked man, bleeding from a neck shot. He watches as the man tries to breathe, blood bubbling out of his mouth, bright red eyes fading to a dull lifeless brown. A sudden dizzying spark surges through him, his arm throbs from the large bite the wolf, no man, tried to take out of him. He sits down heavily, just as Danny flies into the room. He lets out a sigh of relief, Danny is here, he'll sort everything out. Danny's lips are moving, his blue eyes are filled with concern, Steve's vision tunnels and he finally gives in to the pressing darkness.

*****

Steve wakes up in the back of an ambulance with the sound of Danny’s voice in his ears, loudly asking him to please stop playing possum. He winches.

“Shhh you don’t have to yell.”

Danny looks at him as if he’s not sure to kiss him or hit him, unfortunately he goes for the latter, slapping him lightly on his shoulder.

“Fuck babe. You scared the hell out of me, us. You keep telling me I’m your backup but you refuse to actually let me be your backup. What the hell were you thinking? Huh? You smuck!”

He shrugs, because telling Danny he was protecting him will lead to a rant he’s not willing to hear right now.

“So what happened?”

“There’s a side entrance, from which the building was evacuated, at least that’s what we suspect. Four people stayed behind, for the rest of the wolves. Two are dead, courtesy of you, one is currently being treated for a bullet to the knee and one is in custody. So care to tell me what happened back there? Because there was a lot of blood on you and no wounds big enough to warrant that mess.”

Steve’s eyes shoot to his arm, only to find the bites wounds have already been bandaged. He opens his mouth but whatever he’s going to say is drowned out by a helicopter arriving. He rolls off the gurney, jumping out of the ambulance with a protesting Danny following close behind. Shushing Danny isn’t necessary because the blond shuts up once they get a good look around. The clearing is full of military personnel, men in white biohazard suits are entering the building. When their suspects are hauled out of the ambulance and the police car Lou tries to step in to no avail. A general is talking to Junior, who points at Steve. The man sees him and stalks over. Steve automatically straightens his back, Danny mirroring him.

“Commander.”

“General, sir.”

The man is not wearing a name tag, which is highly unusual and only strengthens Steve’s fear that they stumbled into a secret military testing site.

“We’ll take your statements and any evidence you’ve collected on this .. case.”

The hesitation doesn’t go unnoticed and Danny pounces on it.

“ _Our_ case? The one were people, criminals, end up dead after being tortured for gods know how long. You mean that case? Is it a case? Or is it a secret operation? I thought the military stopped experimenting on prisoners back in ‘45?”

God, he loves a mouthy Danny. The general shifts uncomfortable.

“Look mister Williams ..”

“Detective Williams actually.”

Steve interrupts, the general who still hasn’t introduced himself but seems to know who they are clears his throat and begins again.

“ _Detective_ Williams, we are taking over the investigation. From now on everything regarding this case is classified, talking about it or continuing your research will be met with serious consequences.”

Just then a paramedic rushes over to Steve.

“Commander, you shouldn’t be up. Someone will be by shortly to asses the wounds.”

Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, but the damage is already done. The general narrows his eyes, raising a hand, immediately two medics join them. They take the clipboard, looking it and Steve over. One of them tries to push him back to the gurney.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, not my blood. I slipped in a puddle when the lab coat attacked me.”

Danny’s eyebrows shoot up and Steve gives him a look, trying to tell Danny they’ll talk later. Luckily his partner can read him extremely well and doesn’t say anything, however the general didn’t miss their exchange.

“Now is not the time to start a pissing contest gentlemen. If something happened that we need to know about you better come clean.”

Steve sets his jaw, because no way in hell he’s going to tell that he saw a wolf turning into a man. If he’s been exposed to an experimental hallucinogenic he doesn’t want the military to know. The man eyes his arm and Steve resists the urge to hide it behind him.

“Fine. You can leave all the gathered evidence and go home.”

Danny opens his mouth to no doubt tell the general where to shove it but Steve places a hand on his arm and Danny sighs. They join the kids and Lou, Steve shakes his head to prevent them asking any questions where they can be overheard. 

*****

In the car, which for once he isn’t driving, Danny side eyes him.

“Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t.”

“Oh puhlease! I know your face and that was definitely your lying face. I just don’t know what you lied about.”

“I didn’t lie Daniel. Now drop it.”

“Yeah. Have you met me? Because no. I will not drop it. I would but you see, you didn’t shoot the lab coat babe. You shot a naked man, who was covered in blood. I’m guessing that was the lab coat’s blood. Your arm on the other hand was a grizzly sight but then you deny any and all wounds. Tell me what happened and why you feel you need to lie about it.”

He sighs. Knowing Danny isn’t going to let it go. He’s like a dog with a bone sometimes.

“Fine, I’m pretty sure they were actually experimenting on human beings. They used some sort of hallucinogenic. I saw something.”

Danny is silent for a whole ten seconds.

“You saw what?”

He’s still trying to come up with a way to tell Danny what he saw exactly when the blond explodes.

“Jesus Steve. It’s like pulling teeth! What the hell did you see. Do we need a hospital right now? Or an off the record doctor?”

“No. No doctor. Calm down Danno. I think I inhaled some of it, okay. When I got to the room I saw this huge form of something in a cage. The lab coat let it, him, out and then the beast tore out the guys throat. It, he, whatever it was turned to me, blazing red eyes and it bit me. I think. I hit it and he let me go. When it came for me again I shot him.”

This time Danny is silent for a long while.

“Okay. That happened. Right. We are seeing Noelani.”

“Danno, come on I’m ..”

“Ah ah ah. No. You do not get a say in this Steven.”

*****

Noelani takes his blood but she can’t really tell him anything.

“There are no known drugs in your system but It’ll take a few hours to test everything.”

“Thank you. I don’t think anything will come up but if it does let me know.”

He sees Danny rolling his eyes as he thanks Noelani. They walk back to the car with Danny in front of him talking a whole lot with his hands but not really saying anything. It tells him Danny is worried and he can’t help but smile at that.

Back in the car, his body sort of give out and he sags into the seat. Next time he opens his eyes they are in his own driveway. He’s vaguely aware of Danny pulling on his arm and he moves with him. Leaning heavily on his partner as they enter the house. Danny helps him into the shower but his body is still to heavy and he can’t keep himself upright. Danny sighs and strips, getting into the shower with him. He helps Steve sit down and slips in behind him.

“Ugh, this is so not how I imagined our first time getting naked.”

Danny’s muttering is barely audible but Steve hears him loud and clear. Unfortunately he can’t really enjoy it the way he wants but he sighs in pleasure as Danny quickly washes his hair. Ten minutes later Steve is sitting on the edge of his bed and Danny forces him to drink a glass of water. He recognises that Danny is mother henning and he lets him.

“Stay with me.”

Danny’s movements stop.

“Of course babe, I’ll stay. However long you need me to.”

Steve smiles at that.

“I’ll always need you, Danno.”

“Go to sleep you giant sap.”

He rolls to his side and drags Danny with him, spooning him as he buries his nose into Danny’s hair. He smiles at the indignant yell but Danny doesn’t struggle so he holds on as he falls asleep.

***** 

Steve wakes up to a loud bang. Rolling off the bed he grabs his gun from the nightstand, aiming at the door only to find the room empty. His ears zero in on another loud noise, it takes him a second to realise it’s coming from somewhere down stairs. The moment he knows it’s a mug being placed on the counter his focus is gone. He relaxes his stance and sinks down onto the bed. The sudden quiet is too quiet after hearing so much but it’s better than the overwhelming feeling. Slowly he becomes aware of a delicious smell, he moves to follow it grabbing a shirt and his phone on the way out. His nose leads him to the kitchen, where Danny is making pancakes. However the pancakes are not the source of the smell and he walks around the kitchen.

“What is that smell?”

Danny raises a very judgemental eyebrow, eyes going from the plate full of pancakes and Steve in a distinctively sarcastic way.

“Because I don’t know the smell of your pancakes. What else did you make?”

He follows the smell right to Danny. Ignoring the squawk, he pushes his nose into Danny’s neck and inhales deeply. It’s intoxicating and he needs more of it, he wonders if the taste will be just as good and he tentatively licks the skin beneath his lips. He silently groans as his cock fills out. Abruptly he becomes aware of Danny wiggling against him and loudly talking.

“..et me go! Jesus Christ Steven, what the hell is the matter with you, huh? Let me go, now!”

He backs off immediately, hands in the air.

“Sorry. I have no idea why I did that.”

Danny eyes him with a hand on his neck before he turns around to the stove. The eyeballing lasts throughout the entire breakfast. Steve eats at least ten pancakes and is still a little hungry.

“Wow babe. I was planning on taking some to the office for Tani and Junior but uh I guess you were hungry huh?”

He shrugs, dumping his plate in the sink, winching at the loud noise. A rustle behind him and Danny’s smell is suddenly back in his nose. He hears Danny’s heartbeat and it overrides every other noise in the kitchen. It thunders in his ears and he grips the sink, whitening his knuckles. A touch to his shoulder snaps him out of it and the noise fades into a normal decibel. 

“Steve? I called you like two times. Are you sure you’re okay? Did you hit your head yesterday? Do we need to go back to the hospital?”

“No Danno, I’m fine. I just have an intense headache. I’ll take something for it and I’ll be fine.”

Sitting down he unlocks his phone and taps the message icon telling him he got a new text from Noelani ` _Commander, I need you to come see me as soon as you get this message. We have a lot to discuss. Please come alone.’  
_

He waves goodbye to Danny who refuses to let him come to the office, forcing him to take a day off. He shoots a text to Noelani but waits another ten minutes in case Danny forgot something. Driving proves to be a challenge, the noise and smells are overwhelming and it takes every ounce of his control to keep the car on the road. Twenty minutes later he knocks on Noelani’s door.

She offers him tea, which he takes. Clearing her throat, she jumps right in.

“So I think you already started to realise that the wolf that bit you wasn’t exactly ‘normal’.”

He nods his head but doesn’t say anything. She smiles nervously before continuing.

“I’ll get right to the point then. As you know most myths and legends are based on a truth. Well, I can tell you right now, you were bitten by an alpha werewolf and because of that you are turning into one. The facility you guys raided was a government run lab, where they tried, well I don’t know for certain but I guess they wanted to create a super soldier serum of sorts.”

He lets that statement sink in. Werewolf. He’ll admit he’s seen some weird shit over the years, met a lot of people who claimed to have special gifts and proved it by being extraordinary in certain ways, excel in things that shouldn’t be possible but he never considered them to be anything but human. To now hear that an entire species managed to exist right under their noses is mind blowing. His brain is already connecting all the dots to all those special cases and ops he’s been on and he suddenly knows with clarity that the military has been aware of this subspecies for probably years and years. His mind is reeling, thinking up a thousand ways his improved hearing and smell could have made past missions easier. 

“Wait. How do you know this was a government thing?”

She gives him a look as if she knows which conclusion he just reached, but explains anyway.

“The bodies that have been turning up for the last few months are all members of the local pack. They, I’m assuming the military, have been messing with the records because as far as I know these guys weren’t criminal.”

“Why would the military be torturing the men though? I mean if they just recruited the wolves then none of this would have been necessary.”

“Only an alpha can turn people. So I think they are trying to bypass that but your guess is as good as mine.”

He blanches, because his guess is gruesome. He thinks they are indeed trying to extract a serum of sorts but they need to know the pro’s and con’s. Not needing an alpha to create the super humans is definitely a pro. Knowing how the military works he also guesses that they have to do human experiments, to see how their creations would hold up in interrogation. Noelani keeps talking and he focuses on the conversation.

“Unfortunately, last week the alpha was caught. We tried to rescue him but they figured out a way to keep the wolves out. The wolf that bit you? He was the alpha. We think he died. We are still sorting out where the power went.”

Steve wonders about the alpha power, because from where he’s standing the smell and hearing are useful but not really powerful. When he doesn’t respond she clears her throat again.

“I’m surprised that you’re taking this so well commander, considering that I just told you that you are now basically a wolf in men's clothing. New wolves usually don’t know their own strength and will accidentally break a cup if not a chair. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad my furniture is still in one piece but you are the first that didn’t break at least one thing. When Mike turned, we had such a hard time getting him to use normal strength. I got a new set of tableware out of it.”

She gestures to the mugs and smiles. He sighs and rubs a hand over the back of neck.

“I uh .. Let's just say over the years I’ve met a lot of ‘special’ people and a lot of things are making more sense now. Also I saw a symbol in the building that I’ve seen before. Years ago I got injured on a mission and I was bedridden for three weeks, during that time I came across the same symbol on a door leading to a research wing.”

He shrugs because he thinks it doesn’t need more explaining. Frowning, he looks up to the medical examiner.

“You keep saying we? Are you a .. werewolf too?”

She laughs and shakes her head.

“No. I’m just your regular human, no special powers. But I am part of the pack, sort of. You see werewolves heal exceptionally faster, which means normal hospitals are usually out of the question. I mean you can’t really explain healing overnight without giving your uh nature away. But you are not invulnerable and sometimes you need more time to recuperate, that’s where I come in. My auntie dabbled in some magic, voodoo if you will, she had what we call a spark. She taught me how to handle most injuries on supernatural beings and when she died I took her place in the pack.”

“What do you mean beings? What else is out there?”

“Nothing you need to know right now. Trust me, okay?”

He exhales slowly before nodding his head.

“So hearing, smell and strength. What else?”

Noelani smiles at him and he knows he’s not getting the answer he wants from her.

“The pack is meeting tonight and you should probably be there. They’ll help you getting this under control.”

She gets her first aid kit and redresses his arm even though the wound is already scabbed over and mostly healed. Checking the time he swears, Danny will be over in less than forty minutes to mother hen him and have lunch together. Noelani texts him the time and location as he hastily thanks her. He waves his phone at her.

“Danny! You know how he is!”

She laughs out loud at that.

“So married!”

He makes a face but doesn’t refute it.

He drives as fast as he can, but it’s no use. When he arrives the Camaro is already parked in the driveway. 

*****

Stepping into the house he follows his nose to the kitchen, silently watching Danny as he is furiously tapping away on his phone. He must have made a noise because Danny pivots and points an accusing finger at him.

“Where the hell have you been?! You are supposed to be resting, not gallivanting around this stupidly hot, pineapple hellhole! For once in your life will you please do as your told?”

The command in Danny’s voice makes him angry, the need to make the blond submit is boiling over. Growling he moves forward, right into Danny’s personal space. Standing this close he catches the same mouth watering scent from this morning. He realises now it’s unique to Danny and he leans in. Ducking his head towards Danny’s neck he inhales deeply. The smell is diluted, covered by other smells. Someone has been touching Danny. He presses forward. Two hands are pushing against his chest but he’s not in the mood to be particularly indulgent of his overbearing partner. He’s aware of Danny’s spluttering but ignores it in favour of chasing the delicious smell. He licks his lips, the more Danny struggles the sweeter and more prominent the smell. His cock is already hard and he has no intention of hiding it from the blond. His lips grace the side of Danny’s neck, who moans in response and tilts his head exposing the pale skin of his throat. Something inside of Steve purrs, Danny is his now. With that feeling comes the urge to bite down. Something sharp nicks his lip, and he realises he acquired fangs, that just dropped in preparation of biting his partner. He catches sight of red eyes and it takes him a second to recognise his own face in the reflection of the cabinets glass. He reels back in shock, claws scraping over the counter. Oh god, he has _claws!_ He swiftly turns away from Danny, apologises and rushes upstairs into his bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he stares at himself in the mirror. Bright red eyes, ridged brow, fangs poking out and frankly he looks ridiculous.

“Steve? Open the door.”

He has no idea how long this will last but he does know he can’t let Danny see him like this. But as expected his partner is out of patience and starts rattling the door.

“Babe? Please open the door. What is happening?”

“In a minute Danny! Can you get me a cup of coffee?”

He has a lisp because of the protruding fangs but eventually he hears Danny leave. He can hear him muttering about crazy SEALs. By the time Danny has the coffee running, his features are back to normal. Flexing his claws, retreating them and popping them out again. It comes easy once he knows how to do it. He figures it’s because he has learned iron control in the Navy, except it seems when it comes to Danny. There’s something about his partner that makes him lose control. He really needs to talk to the local pack, but first he has to have lunch with Danno and convince him to not come over tonight.

Quietly sitting at the table sipping coffee while he watches Danny making lunch is soothing and he’s able to relax a bit more. Until Danny slides a plate with a club sandwich to him and clears his throat. He tenses up immediately.

“Eat. I’ll talk and you’ll listen okay?”

“No.”

And there come the hands.

“What the hell do you mean no? There is something going on and we need to talk about it. What was that just now Steven? Huh? You don’t think I notice things. Because I do. Notice things that is. I need you to talk to me.”

“No means no, I don’t want to listen while you talk. We are not discussing what happened because nothing happened.”

He bites into his sandwich, while Danny gapes at him.

“Nothing hap.. Nothing happened?! Are you serious right now?”

“Look Danny, how about this. Something might be going on and once I have a lock on it you’ll be the first to know?”

“Uh, how about no? How about you tell me now?”

Steve swallows, his hands grip the table, knuckles white and he can feel his claws pop. His control is barely there and he needs Danny to drop it now.

“Drop it Danno. You’ll know when I know.”

The command in his voice is enough to make his partner pause. Danny studies him before finally nodding his head and picking up his own sandwich. Steve slowly lets go of the table and resumes eating.

“So are we still on for this weekend?”

“Yeah of course. Are you still bringing dessert? Because I’d like Island nacho’s.”

“And what pray tell are Islander Nacho’s?”

Steve grins, standing up and grabbing his grandma’s recipe book. He opens the book and places it in front of Danny. He waits for the moment Danny realises what it is, expecting a full on rant and he’s not disappointed. The tension bleeds out of his partner as they engage in the pro’s and con’s of pineapple in desserts. After lunch Danny picks up the keys, and turns to Steve.

“We are not done with this babe. I’m dropping it for now. But only for now. You hear me?”

“I hear you Danno.”

Danny nods once and is out the door seconds later. 

*****

Steve parks his car on the street across from the address Noelani send him, it’s a stand alone house at the edge of the forest. He picks up pieces of a heated conversation inside. It’s about a lost alpha spark and his own name is being mentioned more than once. A loud knock on the window makes him jump in his seat. Noelani is standing outside. They walk up to the house together, and when they enter the house all the chatter dies down in an instant. A big man comes forward and introduces himself as Hanale. He’s shocked to recognise quite a few women and men from the HPD. The meeting starts and he sits in the back, watching them argue amongst themselves. Suddenly a woman sidles up to him.

“Keoni.”

“Steve.”

“I know, everyone knows. You were there right? When Alika died?”

“Uhm. Alika?”

“The alpha. They caught him last week and we all felt it when he died.”

She nods her head towards Hanale.

“We all figured that he’d be the next alpha but the spark hasn’t manifested yet or at least not in someone we know.”

They fall silent and listen to the rest of the meeting. Nothing of importance is said until Hanale quiets everyone down.

“Now, it has been brought to my attention that as of yesterday we have a new wolf on our Island. He was bitten when he and his team raided the compound. The military closed ranks pretty fast so we have no clue how it happened and who bit him. I’m hoping you can shed some light on that tonight.”

He motions for Steve to stand, which he does reluctantly.

“Right, yesterday I entered what appeared to be a lab. I recognised the symbol on the doors, because I’ve seen it before. Only I had no clue what it represents. Long story short, I came across a room with a big cage in it. The wolf inside got out and bit me. My partner, forced me to go see Noelani and here I am.”

“Did you see more wolves? Or just the one?”

“I saw more but I have no clue what happened to them. I’m going to look into it.”

“And how exactly are you doing that? We don’t want them sniffing around us. They have been lucky so far but they have no clue about how we work. They think we are all lone wolves.”

“I understand but I’m from the Navy and lets just say a lot of favours are owed. I will make sure it’s discreet.”

Hanale nods his head.

“Thank you. I know everyone has questions that need answers and we will get to them in time for now let’s all make Steve feel welcome to our pack.”

A rumble of agreement courses through the room, Steve feels the tension bleed from his frame.

‘Steve? If you have a moment I’d like to discuss a few things.”

Steve follows Hanale into a study, the moment the door closes all noise just stops. Steve frowns and looks back at the door. Hanale chuckles.

“Soundproof rooms. As a werewolf it’s kind of a necessity but you’ll learn that soon enough. I imagine you have questions and I will answer them all in due time. Most of our history and lore is written down and it would be best if you read it and then come back with any questions you might still have.”

He hands Steve a heavy, leather bound book.

“Unfortunately the full moon is in three days so we should start training immediately to hopefully give you a semblance of control by then. Read the book, come back tomorrow and we’ll see how we go.”

“Sounds good. Thank you for this.” he holds up the book and gestures to the door “I’m a Navy SEAL so I’m comfortable being a part of a ‘pack’ so to speak. But it will take me some time to uh get used to the supernatural aspect of it.”

“No problem, let's get out of here so you can mingle and get to know the pack.”

Keoni is waiting for them, she kisses Hanale on the mouth and hooks her arm through Steve’s leading him further into the room. She introduces him to everyone in their path and he enjoys the light conversations. Suddenly someone pushes himself full into Steve’s space, it’s a rough looking man, who is trying to match Steve’s height and not succeeding.

“Kalua.”

Steve holds out his hand, which Kalua takes.

“Steve.”

The guy is clearly on a power trip, because he grabs Steve’s hand and squeezes it until the bones creak. A low growling fills the air and the easy going atmosphere is gone in the next heartbeat. Everyone seems to watch them and holding their breath. It takes him a second to realise he’s the one growling. Kalua snarls at him and Steve bares his teeth. When the man adds force to his grip Steve’s fangs drop and his claws pop out. He’s conscious of the change and doesn’t try to hold in. Loud gasps fill the air followed by shouting, Steve’s barely aware of it because the insolent man in front of him needs to learn his place. The man lunges at him and Steve moves with him. He twists around and has Kalua on the ground with his teeth placed over the man’s vulnerable throat within seconds. Hanale is right beside him and Steve snarls at him but doesn’t move his teeth an inch. The man beneath him is whimpering pathetically, and the stench of fear surrounds them. A deep satisfaction seeps through his system. A calming hand is placed on his shoulder and he knows he established his strength. So he lets go of the man but not without drawing blood to prove a point. When he straightens the first thing he notices is that all the people in the room have the same features he himself had that afternoon, only they have yellow eyes.

Halane is in front of him, lowering himself to one knee and exposing his throat. He tilts his head not knowing what he’s supposed to do.

“I accept you as my alpha.”

He doesn’t say anything else and Steve just nods his head. Halane stands up, hushing the whispers in the room.

“We found our alpha! I realise we need to discuss this and we will.”

He turns to Steve and motions for Noelani to come over.

“Steve, thank you for coming tonight. I, we, as a pack have an important decision to make. We will see you tomorrow.”

Steve’s instinct was to stay because he’s the alpha but the human part of his brain tells him it’s alright to leave.

They all witness his reluctance to leave and most of them smile at him on the way out. Noelani follows him out, he bids her a goodnight and thirty odd minutes later he’s home.

He types out a text to his old buddy Gavin, they were in the same class back in Annapolis and kept in touch throughout the years. Despite the time his phone pings not a minute later. Gavin agrees to look into the matter as discreet as possible and to contact him as soon as he finds anything.

‘Next steak dinner is on me’

‘You haven’t coughed up the last one, asshole’

Smiling he grabs the good whisky and settles in his dad’s old chair with the book. He sighs, this is going to be a long night. 

*****

Steve startles awake by the sound of a car door slamming shut. He shoves the book under the chair. Jumping up, he drags a hand through his hair just as Danny opens the front door. Danny looks around suspiciously.

“Did you sleep down here?”

“No.”

A raised eyebrow.

“Maybe.”

A raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

“Fine, I fell asleep watching a game last night.”

Danny eyes the chair and humpfs before stalking to the kitchen.

“How are you feeling today? How is your arm?”

“Uh well enough but I think I’m going to take the rest of the week off.”

Danny abruptly stops making coffee. He slowly turns around, frowning.

“Let me get this straight. You, Mister it’s-just-as-scratch when you were shot and still came into work, is now willingly taking a whole week off?”

“Don’t exaggerate Danno, it’s no big deal.”

Danny is quiet for a long second.

“Listen, I know I said I’d let it go but babe, if something was seriously wrong you’d tell me right?”

He looks at Danny and smiles.

“Yeah, you’d be the first to know.”

Danny nods but looks unsure so he moves forward and wraps the blond up in a tight embrace. Danny stiffens before melting into Steve’s frame. Steve is surrounded by Danny’s scent and just like before his body reacts before his mind catches up. He buries his face in Danny’s neck, inhaling deeply. He feels Danny going into high alert but he can’t help himself and the change is already happening. What started out as a comfort hug is now a make-Danny-smell-like-him-fest. Danny struggles briefly but Steve doesn’t budge, eventually Danny relaxes again with a huff. It takes him a good five minutes to get his body back under control and he’s glad Danny is silent for all of them. Eventually he lets Danny go, mumbling something about a shower and makes a hasty retreat to the living room. Taking the book upstairs pushing it under his pillow before jumping into the shower.

As he washes his hair, he thinks on all he’s learned last night. Fast healing, better senses, superhuman strength, full wolf transformation and a shift somewhere in between human and wolf. Pack means family, and being an alpha is a privilege. An alpha is usually chosen and he understands now that Alika choose him because he had no other choice. He also knows now why Danny’s scent is so appealing to him. Mate or a potential mate, it explains his utter lack of control concerning Danny. Every time the blond’s scent enters his nose he has the insane urge to bite him, claim him and to make sure Danny smells like Steve and only Steve. If, no when, he claims Danny the man will be completely his. A claiming mark will make sure of that. Just the thought about claiming Danny, fucking him, gets him hard. He rinses his hair and soaps up his hands, sliding them over his body, when he grabs his cock he groans. Leaning one hand against the tiled wall, he drops his head forward, water cascading down his back while he gets a good grip on his cock. He starts pumping his hips forward into his tight grip. His mind provides him with an image of Danny on his knees in front of him, naked with his throat exposed. He stills his hips and starts stroking, adding a tight twist. The Danny in his mind whimpers, it echoes in the bathroom and it takes Steve a second to realise the sound wasn’t just in his fantasy. He turns his head and locks eyes with Danny standing in the doorway.

“ _Danny_ ”

He growls out the blond’s name as he cums all over the wall. It shocks Danny out of his seemingly paralyzed state and he turns on his heels leaving the bathroom in a hurry, slamming the door behind him. Steve sighs at the hasty retreat and finishes his shower in record time. He swipes a hand over the foggy mirror and is surprised to see red eyes looking back at him. Fuck. Did Danny see? He wills his heartbeat to calm down, taking deep breaths. It doesn’t help that Danny’s sweet scent is amplified by the foggy bathroom but he calms down enough to get dressed and this time when he looks into the mirror his features are normal again.

When he enters the kitchen Danny is eyeing him with a calculated look but he doesn’t say anything so he figures Danny didn’t see the change. He opens his mouth but Danny is already nervously shushing him.

“I’m sorry for walking in, you just never take longer than your stupid three minutes. Coffee?”

Steve nods yes and Danny slides the butter towards him. They drink their coffee and the awkwardness fades. He relaxes as they discuss the fraude case Tani and Junior where currently working on. When Danny has to leave he starts acting squirrelly again but before Steve can comment on it his partner is out the door. He sighs and checks the clock, it’s just about time for him to leave as well. 

*****

The house is full of people, it seems the whole pack is there. He’s warmly welcomed by most, and it seems everyone wants to touch him. He knows now that scent and touch are important to wolves so he does his best to give everyone some form of contact. When Hanale beckons him he follows him into the study.

“Good Morning. First things first, did you have a chance to read the book yet?”

When he nods yes, Hanale continues.

“We, the pack, are willing to give you a trial run. Are you willing to be our alpha?”

Steve doesn’t have to think about it, his instinct and mind are fully in agreement on this. He’s the alpha now.

He spends the next few hours training his new senses and abilities. His ‘teachers’ are all amazed by the progress he’s made after only a day. He blames it on his BUD’s training.

*****

The next day Steve learns that arousal has a very specific sweet smell by walking in on a very heavy petting session between Luana and Nohea in the den. Oddly enough it’s a familiar scent but he can’t place it.

That night when Danny breezes into his house to check up on him, Steve’s shirtless and testing out his newfound strength. Danny immediately starts in on him for overexerting himself. Steve smiles at him and lets him rant. Over the years he learned to let Danny get it out of his system or deal with it for weeks. So he pretends to listen while mentally checking his fridge for smoothie ingredients. As he passes Danny on his way to the kitchen he gets a whiff of Danny’s alluring scent and he stops dead in his tracks because this time he can differentiate a subtle sweetness to it. Danny is aroused. Danny has been in a state of constant arousal in Steve’s presence for the last few days. Behind him Danny’s voice grows louder so he forces himself to move forward and continues into the kitchen.

“Oi, are you listening to me?”

“Yeah, Danny, sure.”

He says absent mindedly while bending over to get his blender. He smirks when Danny’s heartbeat skyrockets and the sweet scent intensifies. His own body responds accordingly and his cock fills out in his shorts. He hides it easily behind the cooking island as he gathers the pineapple and protein for his smoothie. He flexes his triceps, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from his partner.

“Why are you still naked? Go put on a shirt.”

“No. I’m good.”

Danny huffs but keeps quiet. They chat about the case but Steve can’t concentrate with Danny’s tantalizing smell surrounding him. He keeps wanting to flex his muscles, show off and make Danny submit. To him specifically. Eventually Danny has to go home, but Steve is reluctant to let him go. So when Danny opens the door, he has to suppress a growl. He plasters himself against Danny and his partner freezes but makes no effort to push him away. He noses along his neck, ending up with his lips pressed against Danny’s pulse point just below his jaw. His hands find Danny’s hips and he squeezes before using one hand to pull Danny back against him while he cups Danny’s cock with the other. The scent of arousal and pure Danny sharpens, and he inhales greedily. He bites down lightly, Danny shudders and pushes his ass back in reflex. Steve revels in the power he seems to have over his partner. So when he lets go and Danny moves away from him, he whines. Danny turns around and places his hand on Steve’s chest to keep him in place.

“I won’t ask you again what’s up with the sniffing, biting and licking.” He holds up his hands. “So this is me letting it go.”

Steve nods because he doesn’t trust his voice and Danny pats him on the chest.

“All right big guy. I’ll pick you up tomorrow, please be ready at five.”

“.. “ Steve clears his throat and tries again. “Fine. See you tomorrow.”

He closes the door and sinks to the ground. His claws are digging into his palms, keeping him from going after Danny and dragging him back inside. After a good five minutes he’s calm enough to go back to doing sit ups. His new body is strong, agile and he loves his new strength. He’s already adjusting to his new senses and he feels on top of the world. After he’s done testing his stamina he’s dead tired and he falls asleep wondering why Danny accepted Steve’s bizarre behaviour without question. 

*****

They are sitting in the den after an intense training with Mark, Luana and Nohea. Keoni deemed him ready to face the full moon, there will be a pack run tomorrow night and Steve is looking forward to it. He decides to ask Hanale about Danny, his need to mark him and his constant desire to rub his face into the blond’s neck. Lisa, who is lounging on the couch with her head in Luana’s lap giggles.

“Oh boy, you picked a mate already. Here we were all hoping to entice the new alpha for a bit of fun tomorrow night.”

They all laugh at that but Hanale shakes his head.

“As you know by now wolves are very tactile and affectionate but what you are describing is different. You are essentially marking him as yours, we call it scenting. You’re warning every wolf out there that he is off limits.”

Steve nods, he figured it was something like that.

“Okay, if we .. “ He glances around taking a deep breath before continuing “Uh if we have sex will he change?”

“No, luckily it doesn’t work like that.” Hanale chuckles. “We’d have a bigger pack if that was the case. You just need to be careful of your claws and teeth during sex.”

“And keep your strength in check.”

Mark pipes up and Nohea starts laughing at Steve’s confused expression.

“He broke the headboard while I was fucking him, it was solid wood.”

He high fives Mark, who smirks.

“We petitioned for him to have the bite and the rest is history.”

Oh right, only the alpha can pass it on. Fuck, he is the alpha. Hanale smiles at the story before looking at Steve.

“Unless you bite him with intent, he won’t change. There are however certain rules that apply to having sex with humans. The book has several chapters on this topic, it would be wise to read them before engaging in any type of sexual activity.”

Right, he really needs to reread the book. They spend some time discussing how to be the alpha and Steve gets a better understanding of what the pack will expect of him. He walks away with a warning to come to them when he feels in any way overwhelmed and a promise to see them for a full moon run the next night. 

*****

Danny is late, a whole ten minutes, and waiting was never his strong suit. His foot is tapping the hardwood floor and he’s constantly checking his phone. He taps the call button for the tenth time and scrolls down to Danny’s name only to lock his phone again. When he unlocks his phone not even two minutes later Danny finally arrives. As he sits there he marvels at the fact that he can hear Danny’s heartbeat over the Camaro’s engine. When the door opens he stands up, taking Danny in. He looks dishevelled, his hair is all over the place and his shirt is buttoned the wrong way. Carefully he walks closer, Danny smells like sex and it pisses him off. The otherwise sweet scent is now cloying and infuriating. He becomes aware of Danny’s frantic heartbeat and he realises he has Danny pushed up against the door, scenting the hell out of him. Wanting no, needing Danny to smell like him. He pulls back, prying the keys out of Danny’s fingers and he yanks open the door. Stalking to the car, he slips into the driver's seat. He tries to get himself back under control and it sort of works but he still slides on his sunglasses. Hiding is better than being discovered. He watches as a dazed Danny walks towards the car. He drives off as soon as the door closes and Danny is uncharacistically silent. It puts him on edge, but he’s unwilling to start the conversation.

By the time he parks the car at the mall, they are back to a semblance of normal. As they’re ignoring his odd and semi violent outburst at the house. Danny isn’t seeing anyone and it’s most likely a quick wank that has him smelling like sex, he knows this and yet it still pisses him off. So when they come across Kalua in the frozen food aisle, things are still awkward. Steve hasn’t seen the wolf since the pack welcomed him as the new alpha and seeing how his first instinct is to take him down that’s a good thing. Kalua introduces himself as a friend of Steve and Danny side eyes him as he takes the offered hand. It becomes clear Kalua is trying to intimidate Danny, luckily his partner isn’t easily impressed. When the wolf lets go of Danny’s hand it’s white and Steve growls. Danny places a hand on Steve’s arm keeping him in place. Kalua on the other hand moved his body into Steve’s space, challenging him. Steve flashes his eyes and fangs, forcing the man to back down.

“It was nice meeting you detective. I hope to see you again soon.”

He bows his head to Steve.

“Better watch your bitch, _alpha_. With the way he smells, someone might mistake him for a snack.”

Kalua murmurs with a sneer as he slips past Steve, Danny’s hand on his arm is the only thing keeping him in place and in control. Danny looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“A friend?”

Steve stiffly nods his head.

“That Steven didn’t feel very friendly to me. Care to tell me or is this part of your ‘thing’?”

Steve doesn’t know how to answer that without giving anything away so he keeps his mouth shut. Danny is studying him with a glint in his eyes. Steve knows he’s about to make a spot on observation he really doesn’t want to hear so he turns and walks towards the next aisle. Ignoring Danny’s meaningful glances. He comments on every food choice Danny makes in order to dispel the awkward silence. It seems to work because ten minutes later most of the lingering unease and discomfort has faded as they argue over the pineapple Steve intends to grill. Danny loudly tells him with his hands that pineapple has no business being anywhere near his steak.

They grab pizza on the way back and Steve orders an Hawaiian just to rile up Danny. He’s not disappointed and he spends the next hour enjoying setting Danny off with little remarks.

After dinner Danny leaves to go pick up the kids at Rachel’s. He’ll return tomorrow before lunch bringing the kids and they’ll enjoy the rest of the day out back. Rachel agreed to pick up Grace and Charlie after dinner, giving them a whole day to spend together. Steve is thrilled that Danny chooses to share his kids with him. Satisfied Steve plonks down into his chair and opens a beer. He’s oddly restless as he watches the reflection of the moon on the water. Kalua’s threat lingers in the back of mind. He suppresses the need to go check on Danny because his partner can and will take care of himself. But then he starts thinking about Danny coming over smelling like sex. How dare he, his heart rate flies up in anger. He’s conscious of the change, feeling his body rearrange to fit his wolf. Danny is his. Maybe it’s time to let Danny know. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he’s being irrational but that voice is drowned out by the insistent need to claim Danny as his.

Minutes later he’s running towards the end of the street, making a sharp turn to the right and he’s on the hiking trail, out of sight and hidden by the bushes. He’s fast approaching Danny’s house and he slows down to slink further into the dense undergrowth. He skulks around the house, coming to a stop at the edge of the back yard. His senses are completely focused on Danny as he silently moves forward. As he’s nearing the door, light floods the yard and the dog next door starts barking. He growls and it falls quiet immediately. Inside Danny’s heartbeat kicks up. He watches Danny move to the window and Steve slips back into the shadows. He can still see Danny, who is scanning the yard.

“Danno?”

Charlie’s voice cuts through the night, Danny turns toward the little boy.

“What’s up buddy? Couldn’t sleep?”

“Is it morning yet?”

Danny laughs and answer with a negative, he lifts Charlie off his feet and carries him back to bed. Steve takes a deep breath and comes back to his senses. The light is already out when Danny re-enters the room, he still checks the yard because he’s a detective first and foremost. Steve watches Danny settle on the couch with what appears to be a book. He waits for another two hours, stalking the perimeter around the house but it seems Kalua’s threat’s are just that, empty words. He curses himself the whole way back, what the hell was he thinking, stalking his partner?. He catches sight of the silvery moonlight from several puddles on his way home and he knows exactly what he’d been thinking. His wolf is close to the surface even now, howling at him to go back and take what is his. He resists, running until he’s dead on his feet. Finally getting to bed around two in the morning. His last thought before sleep drags him under is about Danny being an awesome wolf

***** 

The next morning just after his swim his burn phone rings. He picks up without saying anything.

“Are we secure?”

A familiar voice asks him.

“Affirmative.”

“Jesus Smooth Dog, how do you always manage to find these things.”

“They usually fall into my lap.”

Gavin laughs.

“And because of your inability to let anything go.”

“And that.”

Steve acknowledges.

“Look, there isn’t much to go on but I have been able to find someone who was part of the experiments. She was reassigned with a fight club rule. The project is called ‘top dog’, it was founded back in the ‘30s or it went on record back then, I should say. There have been rumours about ‘super’ soldiers for as long as there have been armies. Not much is known about the project only that they seem to focus on shifters. I forwarded the files to our place. I can tell you that they have relocated, you won’t find them on the Island. For now I would drop it, at least until you have a proper defence.”

“Thank you, Salty. I won’t forget this. Anything you need, you tell me and I’ll make it happen. I’ll be in contact.”

“Roger that, see you soon. I have a craving for steak dinner.”

Steve smiles as he hangs up. Moving towards the garage, he picks up a hammer and smashes the phone into several tiny pieces before he chucks them in an old iron cask and sets the remains on fire. He watches the plastic melt with a satisfied grin. 

After breakfast he decides to read the book again before Danny and the kids arrive. He checks under his bed, only to find nothing. Next he tries his night stand and then downstairs. Slightly panicked he runs back upstairs and looks under his mattress again but the book isn’t to be found anywhere. With a sudden and horrifying realisation it dawns on him why he can’t find the book. His mind gleefully flashes back to Danny catching him in the shower, to his squirrelly reaction when he left the house afterwards, his overall acceptance of Steve’s primal behaviour and lastly Danny sitting on the couch with a book. No. Not _a_ book but _the_ book. He sinks to the floor in defeat, not even Alpha for a week and he already broke the most sacred rule of all. He needs to think about this. If Danny knows, ugh, who is he trying to kid. Danny knows. Two options, one Danny will think it’s a fantasy book or two he’ll be wanting answers that Steve can’t provide without breaking the code.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there over thinking things exactly but by the time he has a plan he can hear Charlie running up the driveway with Grace giggling at her father's exasperating yell’s for the little boy to slow down. He takes Charlie out on his paddle board with Grace and Danny following close behind. Charlie is pointing out all sorts of sea-life, even if there’s nothing to point out. He spots a crocodile and a giant squid, and several sharks. Danny keeps correcting him but soon Grace and Steve are pointing out the most outlandish sea creatures as well. Charlie squeals with laughter when Grace spots a pirate dolphin looking for treasure.

They let themselves dry up in the sun as they eat their lunch. Grace settles down on a towel with her phone, planning to sunbathe the rest of the afternoon. Charlie ropes him into building a sandcastle. Eventually Charlie runs himself out of energy. Danny makes them all shaved ice, with strawberry syrup. Charlie climbs into Steve’s lap and gets half way through his cone before he nods off. Danny silently laughs as Steve hisses when the rest of the melting ice spills over his arm onto his thigh. Danny goes to get a wet wipe and instead of handing them to Steve he makes quick work of wiping up the sticky ice from his leg. He then moves to his arm but Steve pulls away and tells him to leave it, even though his bandage is now disgustingly sticky. Danny narrows his eyes and yanks Steve’s arm back towards him. Steve can’t win without jostling Charlie awake so he glares at Danny who is now expertly removing the bandage. To his credit Danny doesn’t even blink when the healed skin is revealed. A quiet gasp and a soft touch to his arm is the only reaction he gets. Which really brings home the fact that Danny stole his book from right under his nose. Anger courses through him and he stares up to the sky, not able to look Danny in the eye. He hates that he’s been put into a corner. He has no idea how the pack will handle this breach of secrecy. He needs to petition for the bite, to cover every angle. He’ll do it tonight. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he notices Danny’s heartbeat, it’s way to fast. One look at him tells him that Danny is on the verge of a panic attack. He realises that Danny has been operating under option one but the bite wound disappearing pushed him into option two. Steve grabs Danny’s wrist, pressing the pulsepoint before softly rubbing his thumb over it. Danny slowly gets himself back under control, he catches Steve’s hand and squeezes. Grace turns over and the moment is gone. When Charlie wakes up, he and Danny continue the sandcastle and Steve starts preparing the food.

Grace helps him set the table, while Danny and Charlie shower off the salt water. When they return Steve dashes upstairs to shower, seven minutes later he’s back at the grill. The dinner is great but it doesn’t hold a candle to the dessert Danny deposits on the table. It’s the requested Islander Nachos. They’re good, perfect even, Danny must have copied the recipe because they are exactly as he remembers them. Steve can’t keep the grin of his face as he eats. Danny even takes one himself, if only to get Charlie to eat it. Grace and Steve laugh at him while Danny gives them the finger when Charlie looks away. They do the dishes together, Grace protesting loudly about child labour but she helps nonetheless. Rachel knocks on the door at precisely seven thirty, eliciting groans from both kids and Danny. Soon all there stuff is packed and Danny walks outside with them to transfer their overnight bags.

Steve closes the back door and locks it before he moves to stand behind the front door, just out of sight. He’s going to make sure Danny knows exactly what he’s dealing with and he won’t be able to escape.

The door creaks open and Steve tenses, the moment Danny’s inside he slams the door and crosses his arms over his chest. Trying to display the disgruntled lover and succeeding if Danny’s guilty expression is anything to go by. 

Steve flexes his claws and flashes his eyes. Danny mouths a ‘woah’ and holds up his hands as if Steve is likely to attack. Steve stalks forward, forcing Danny back towards the living room. Despite the slight sour smell of anxiety the sweet smell of arousal fills the air as Danny stumbles onto the couch. Steve doesn’t sit down, standing tall to keep the intimidating factor strong.

“So you thought it was a good idea to steal from me?”

Steve growls out and Danny splutters.

“Steal? This is what you are going with? A stupid book.”

“It’s not ..”

But Danny loudly continues as if Steve hasn’t said anything.

“First you lie to my face, then you continue to lie and you don’t think I start detecting? I’m a detective. It’s what I do. You think I don’t notice the growling? The sniffing? Even licking and biting? And then you shower for longer than three minutes, so me, your friend and partner come to your rescue.”

“There was no need for a rescue!”

“Shush, there was every need. My partner was replaced with pod person and wasn’t telling me jack shit. As I said, me being the awesome and caring person I am, rush to your rescue only to find you wanking! In the shower for everyone to see.”

“Only because you barged in!”

Danny waves his protest away.

“And then you look at me and your face is all weird and your eyes are glowing red. RED Steven. So when I saw this old looking, leather bound book on your bed while we both know you never read anything other than guns and ammo? You bet your ass I took it with me.”

“It was under my pillow, out of sight.”

“Imagine my surprise when the book has a detailed description of something called a werewolf. A werewolf Steve! In Hawaii! I couldn’t figure out why you would play this prank on me. I mean maybe it was case related? Or a pre Halloween scare? I wasn’t sure but your behaviour only got worse and I started doubting the prank and until this very afternoon I still half believed it was a prank! I nearly got a panic attack when you showed me your completely healed arm!”

“I didn’t show you anything! You forced me to reveal it using your own kid to do so!”

“I did not, go wash your mouth. Anyway then you go all growly on me and dare to accuse me, ME, of stealing?”

“No matter what you tell yourself, the fact is you stole the book.”

“Borrowed it. You can’t really steal from your best friend.”

“Yes you can! And this wasn’t even what I wanted to talk about. Arggggg You are an impossible man!”

Danny sits back and smirks.

“Sooo a werewolf huh? Want to tell me about it?”

“No. Fuck Danny, I can’t. You read the book, you know I can’t”

The blond narrows his eyes, but Steve continues before he can start another rant.

“I’m asking permission to tell you tonight, okay?”

“Mm yeah, okay. Best to cover all our bases.”

“Yes. That’s what I thought.”

Steve sighs in relief before frowning. His plan had been to confront his partner and scare the bejesus out of him. How in the hell did Danny turn this around on him. Abruptly he becomes aware of Danny’s scent, the arousal is back and his wolf is restless. Outside the moon is still rising and he can feel her pull. He turns back to Danny, who gasps. He must have changed, only he’s barely aware of it this time. The sweet smell intensifies as Danny drags his fingers up over his thighs.

“Last night I started the chapter on scenting. Do I really smell that good to you?”

“Jesus, Danno.Yes. I ..”

“Come on then, mark me.”

Steve’s body moves before his mind can stop him. He’s pushing Danny back into the couch, with his knees on either side of Danny’s legs. He bends his head and lightly bites down on Danny’s neck.

“You have no clue what you’re asking me.”

Steve whispers into the damp skin.

“I read the book Steve and I’m still asking you.”

And just like that Steve’s done resisting. Bending down he kisses Danny, hard. Their lips slot together and Steve deepens the kiss, Danny’s mouth readily opens up for him. The kiss has them both moaning. All his senses are fully focused on the man beneath him as he presses his whole body down. His knee slips off the couch and he growls in annoyance when he’s forced to break the kiss. Standing up, he takes Danny with him, who immediately wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. Not wasting any time he fast walks them up stairs, once in the bedroom he drops Danny to his feet. He gives Danny a quick kiss before tugging the blond’s shirt up and over his head. He has Danny naked in less than a minute and loses his own clothes in half that time. When he pushes Danny onto the moonlit mattress, he takes as second to enjoy the gorgeous sight. Danny is panting, lips full and red, visible abs and strong toned thighs, his chest covered in tiny golden curls and his cock straining up towards his bellybutton, already steadily leaking pre cum. Crawling onto the bed, he settles between Danny’s thighs. He breaths in the intoxicating scent of his partner. 

“Are you sure?”

He asks, embarrassed when he notes the slight tremble in his voice. Instead of an answer Danny tugs him down for a kiss, god he loves Danny’s lips. The kiss deepens and Steve groans, they break apart panting. Danny pushes his hips up and Steve shudders.

“Good enough answer, big guy? Just no biting.”

Steve barks out a laugh and kisses Danny again.

“No biting with intent.”

They kiss for what feels like an eternity, until eventually they slow down enough for Steve to get the lube. He drizzles a good amount of it over Danny’s cock, watching it slide down towards the furled rim. He lets his fingers play with Danny’s cock and balls until the blond is a writhing mess. He reaches blindly for the lube, squeezing more onto his hand. Finally he slips his finger down to tease Danny’s hole, pressing against the rim until it gives. He works his finger in and out making sure to get as much lube into Danny as he can. Pulling away he wets his own cock, holding it at the base. He leans in to kiss Danny simultaneously dragging the head of cock over Danny’s hole. The blond shudders as Steve’s cock catches the rim. Steve breaks the kiss and looks on as his cock slowly disappears into Danny’s body. He doesn’t stop until he’s completely in. It’s like being caught in a burning hot vice. Danny’s nails are digging into his arms and Steve is trying to hold still. Bending down to kiss Danny again proves to be a mistake as it makes his cock sink in deeper. Danny groans.

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll make it good. I swear. I just need ..”

He whispers against Danny’s lips before he pulls back his hips and slides back in. Danny’s eyes grow wide and he moans. Steve takes that as a ‘please continue’, he starts a rough rhythm, his hips snapping back and forth with barely restrained force. It’s a constant struggle to keep his strength in check. He buries his face into Danny’s neck, scenting him and finding that one spot to bite. He needs to make Danny his, so no one can steal him away. His fangs brush the skin and he prepares to bite down only to be stopped by Danny who is frantically pulling Steve’s hair.

“NO. Steve no, you promised.”

He shakes his head, hips slowing down as he kisses Danny’s face. Softly murmuring sorry’s in between. He kisses Danny’s lips, again and again, each kiss more and more desperate until they are back to their previous rhythm. Only now his wolf is awake and it’s telling him how much better the sex would be if he didn’t have to hold back. How Danny would be a perfect wolf, a perfect mate. Someone just for him. Someone to breed. Someone to carry his pups. The moon light streams into the room and Steve is quickly losing all semblance of control. His thrusts slow down but everytime he pulls out it seems like his cock catches on the rim. The urge to bite is still there but it’s in the background. Danny’s breath hitches everytime his cock breaches him. At last he pushes in to the hilt, with a bit of trouble and he can’t pull out so he stays put merely undulating his hips into Danny. He drags Danny up, sitting him down on Steve’s cock and manages a tight grip on the blond’s cock. Danny yanks him into a kiss, it seems to be their undoing because seconds later Danny throws his head back as he cums, closely followed by Steve himself. His cock is still pulsing inside of Danny as he lays the blond down. Danny is still cross eyed and he smirks, he found the perfect way to shut Danny up. After a minute he tries to pull out only he’s stuck. Danny curiously looks at him and hisses as Steve tries again. The next try makes Danny clench and it sets him off.

“Fuck. what is wrong with your cock? Oh my god are you still cumming!?”

“Jesus Danno, stop clenching.”

“No Steven, I can’t. Your dick is stuck in my ass. MY ASS!”

“Yeah I’m here, I know. But panicking about it doesn’t help.”

Danny opens his mouth but Steve is not going to let him talk so he kisses him. Danny tastes like blood and he pulls back.

“Shit baby, your bleeding.”

His panic must be obvious because this time it’s Danny who’s doing the butterfly kisses with murmured reassurances.

“My lip got nicked. It’s fine.”

He shakes his head no, because it’s not fine.

“What if you’re changed huh? You told me no and I couldn’t control myself ..”

Again Danny soothes him, carding his fingers through Steve’s short curls.

“Shhh babe, you didn’t bite me. It’s just a cut.”

The soothing kisses slowly turn into hungry kisses, Steve lets his hands roam over Danny’s hips. He breaks off the kiss to look at his hands. Tiny crescent wounds litter Danny’s skin.

“Jesus. I really did a number on you.”

“Mmm you did exactly what I asked you to do. You marked me.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and kisses Danny again.

“How are you so perfect for me? And why haven’t we done this before?”

“Because we are cowards but we got here in the end. So all good. Now shut up and make me cum.”

Steve growls low in his throat, he’s the alpha and he does not take orders. Danny smirks at him while exposing his neck, the little shit knows exactly what he’s doing. Steve draws back only to realise he’s still stuck. Danny clenches again, his half hard cock twitching against his stomach. Steve smirks and kisses Danny before he starts stroking the oversensitive cock. Danny arches up and Steve moans. He glances down only to see Danny’s hole stretched obscenely around his cock. Looking up to find Danny watching him intently. He smirks as he twists his hand, thumbing the slit. Danny makes a noise between a whine and a growl. It sounds suspiciously like Steve's name. Steve shivers as Danny’s muscles contract, he didn’t think it possible but he cums again. He can feel the hot cum leaking out around his cock but he’s still stuck.

It takes twenty minutes for him to slink down enough to pull out. He lays down besides Danny, who is now looking down at his cock. He hisses when Danny touches the bulbous base.

“I think you got a bit wolfy on me.”

“What the hell does that mean? Why is this a thing? How is this a thing?”

“I have an uncle who dabbled in dogs and I’m pretty sure this is what they call a knot or a tie if you will. It’s mainly for breeding purposes, to ensure the sperm getting to it’s destination.”

Danny falls silent, before he blanches.

“If you got me pregnant I’ll kill you. No joke.”

“For fuck sake Danny we’re human. I’m pretty sure I didn’t fuck a litter into you.”

Danny narrows his eyes but lays back down.

“If anyone can do it, it would be you.”

Steve smiles at that. He checks the clock, the moon will be at her highest in about an hour and a half. He needs to be at the pack house by then only he doesn’t want to leave. When he tells Danny this the blond smiles but assures him he will still be there in the morning.

“All right, come on then lets shower.”

Danny groans, trying to get up but fails.

“I can’t. You broke me with your wolf dick. Carry me?”

Danny snickers and Steve shakes his head but does as asked. Danny’s hole is still leaking copious amounts of cum, his ass is quite sticky. Steve can’t help but rub it in as he carries Danny into the bathroom.

“Oh god. Forget wolf, you cum like a freaking horse.”

Steve chuckles and deposits Danny directly into the shower. They take their time, cleaning each other in between lazy kisses under the hot water. After their shower Steve presses Danny against the sink, tweaking his nipples as he noses the blond’s neck. Slipping down Danny’s boxers, he rubs his hard and leaking cock against Danny’s ass, making it sticky again. When Danny starts pushing back he backs off and pulls the boxers up. He slaps Danny’s perfect ass and nips his ear, pushing him back into the bedroom. Danny starfishes the bed as Steve gets dressed. For the remaining time he cuddles up to Danny, enjoying their combined scent. When it’s finally time to go, he tries to wake up Danny but the blond is completely out of it. He tucks him in and kisses him softly, whispering a promise to return soon into Danny’s hair. 

***** 

The moment he enters the house, wolf whistles go up. Hanale comes over with a big grin on his face.

“Phew, it smells like you had a good time tonight.”

Steve resists the urge to preen.

“Yeah, about that? Can I talk to you for a second. In private?”

Hanale raises an eyebrow but gestures for him to follow. Once the door closes behind them Steve takes a deep breath.

“So it seems like my partner figured it out. He knows.”

“Is this the same person you had sex with tonight?”

Steve nods his head and Hanale sighs.

“Can he be trusted?”

“Yes. I trust him with my life.”

“Are you going to offer him the bite?”

“I’ll need to discuss that with Danny but I’ll let you know as soon as possible.”

“All right, bring him to the next pack meeting.”

Steve smiles.

“Thank you. Now one last thing. Kalua challenged me yesterday. I’ll take it out of his hide tonight. Are there rules I need to adhere?”

“No. I want to say spare him but he desperately wanted the spark and I’m afraid he’s going to try and take it by force.”

“Then tonight I’ll give him an ultimatum, either he accepts me or he’s out.”

Hanale nods in understanding.

They rejoin the pack, who are in the process of migrating to the back yard. Everyone silently slips into the forest. Steve blends into the forest and feels his senses sharpen, all around him the pack is shifting. Even if he doesn’t know how his body knows, and the world dims before it grows unbelievably bright. The forest is alive with sounds and smells. The pack is waiting for him, so he takes a jump and starts running. Keoni catches up and tackles him to the ground, Mark and Luana join the rough housing as do several other pack members. Steve comes out on top every time. Suddenly there’s a low menacing growl to his left and the pack stills, falling silent. Steve turns towards the sound, Kalua is challenging him again. The wolf springs froward teeth finding Steve’s flank, he yelps and twists away, effectively dislodging Kalua. When he springs forward again Steve is more than ready. Within minutes he has the younger male pinned to the ground. Kalua struggles but is forced to bare his throat and admit defeat. The moment Steve lets him go Kalua attacks, teeth clamping down into his shoulder, tearing into the flesh. Steve turns his massive head, locking his teeth into Kalua’s neck and yanking the wolf off his back. In that moment Steve realises Kalua will never stop. So when he comes for Steve again he bites down on Kalua’s neck until the bones break and blood fills his mouth. Steve staggers up, panting, blood dripping from his jaws and his shoulder throbbing painfully. The pack surges forward and surrounds him, they’re seeking comfort. He throws back his head and howls to the moon, the whole pack follows suit.

Hours later they return to the house, everyone is sad and it takes a long while for the chatter to die down. It will take some time to heal from the loss but Steve knows Kalua forced his hand. He knew the consequences of his actions yet he still challenged Steve. Hanale ensures him the body will be taken care off, it wasn’t the first time someone challenged the alpha and it won’t be the last time. Steve frowns at that, he really needs to reread that book. He waits for the last pack member to leave before he bids his goodbye to Hanale and Keoni. Intending to come back later, he needs to be there for the pack anyway.

He rejoins Danny on the bed after a shower, the blond is still dead to the world which annoys him. But even with repeated pushing and shoving Danny doesn’t wake up. He wraps himself around his partner and lets himself drift off. 

*****

He wakes up to a blow against his sternum.

“You absolute fucker! Wake the hell up! I thought only biting could change me!”

Steve sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“Whut?”

Danny is sitting besides him, only instead of blue eyes a pair of electric yellow eyes stare back at him. Danny lifts his fist again but this time Steve catches it. He drags Danny forward and into his lap. Danny sputters but Steve kisses the words right out of his mouth. They struggle, but Steve is stronger by far and he has Danny under him in less than five minutes. The blond is cursing Steve’s very existence but his scent never changes so Steve knows it’s all show. Thankfully the lube is still within reach and he uses a fair amount to wet his straining cock, he has one hand on Danny’s back, fingers splayed, keeping him in place and the other is feeding his cock into Danny’s tight ass. Danny is groaning under him, but Steve doesn’t give him time to recover and starts thrusting fast and hard, setting an almost savage pace. He makes Danny take it. Take him and Danny lets him. He’s thrown off when Danny pushes back against him but he’s having none of it. He snaps his hips forward and Danny whimpers beneath him. He knows he’s close when his cock starts catching Danny’s rim again. Pulling Danny up against his chest, he wraps his fingers around the blond’s weeping cock, roughly wanking him into an orgasm. He bites down on Danny’s neck the moment he cums.

“Ah shit. Fuck. Damn it Steve!”

But one of Danny’s hands finds his way into Steve’s hair, holding him still in a deadly grip. Danny’s hole clenches around him with every pulse of his cock, eventually he lets go of Danny’s neck, soothing the bite mark with his tongue. Danny Turns his head catching Steve’s lips in a soft kiss. They settle down, which is difficult because of the knot but they manage. He cards his fingers through Danny’s hair, alternating between kissing and licking his mark.

“I love you.”

“Really Steven? Telling me you love me while you knotted me up with your weird werewolf cock?”

“You heard me.”

“Ugh, how cliche. What is my life. The romance is already dead.”

Steve grins into Danny’s shoulder.

“Mmm you don’t have anything to tell me?”

“No.”

He shifts his hips and Danny hisses.

“Fine. I love you too. You animal.”

**Epilogue.**

Steve watches Danny play with the pack cubs, while they wait for the moon to be at her fullest. Eight weeks ago they stumbled into the supernatural world, Steve took to being an alpha with ridiculous ease. Luckily both him and Danny settled into the pack life quite nicely.

“Congrats Steve! And on your first mating too.”

Keoni says as she passes him, Steve frowns but before he can ask her what she means she already moved on to talk to Greg.

“Jesus Steve, you must be virile. I’ve never heard of an alpha knocking up his mate on the first try.”

Steve looks at him in horror and drags him into the office.

“What the hell do you mean ‘knocked up’”

He demands and Hanale grimaces.

“I reckon you never did get around to rereading the book huh?”

“No, I haven’t. I will, later. Now tell me what you meant.”

Hanale opens the door and gestures for Steve to come over. He tells Steve quietly to focus on Danny. He hears Danny’s heartbeat, steady and sure. He looks at Hanale in confusion but the man rolls his eyes and tells him to keep listening. Then he hears it, a tenth of a second after Danny’s heartbeat there is another beat, only more like a fast paced thumping. His eyes widen as yet another thumping pattern becomes apparent.

Oh. Suddenly Danny’s lethargic moods over the past few weeks makes perfect sense. He swallows thickly. Danny is going to kill him. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a story from the ever brilliant Cowandcalf, and it inspired me to write this story. @inthedrift you have my eternal thanks for helping me out when I was a tad bit insecure. A big whooping thank you to Mirel en Shanna for your never ending support and always proofreading my stories. (and for enabling my fantasy) 
> 
> This is a gift to The Mcdanno wolfpack, thank you lovelies for your encouragement and for sharing your awesome ideas!  
> If anyone is interested this is the recipe for Islander Nachos, https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/islander-nachos/
> 
> So that being said, I hope you enjoyed reading my take on a werewolf au. (It's heavily influenced by Teen Wolf.) I would love to hear your thoughts! Kudos and comments make my day and are always appreciated. 
> 
> *English is not my native language, so any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any major mistakes please let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
